That's not meant to happen
by Ashleighbabe
Summary: When Alaniie moves to La Push out of her favorite books she doesn't think anything of it. That is until she blurts everything out to Jacob after meeting. And why has the secret legend got to do with anythng? REVIEW PLEASE. Strong words in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy my new story. Some of you who have read my other fanfic story You're La Pushing It, will notice it's another imprint story.**

**I don't own Twilight. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

I can hardly see through my tears, as we make our way to pick up are luggage. I'm being pulled along by Aunt Mae, through a not-so-crowded airport.

Mae wanted to go back to her home town, La Push, and had to bring me along because both my parents were...dead. 3 weeks ago. Not long is it? The only thing that has kept me going is the Twilight saga, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. I was thrilled when I found out we were moving there. Now I'm not so sure.

"Alaniie, stop slowing us down!" Mae snapped once we got our luggage. She was leading me out of the airport. I stepped outside to see a black Volvo, sitting in the rain. I starred at it open-mouthed.

"Yes, Alaniie, that's your car. You deserve it." I turned round and hugged her.

Now I know what you all thinking, what a strange name. Alaniie, is...was my parents names put together. My dad was called Alan and my mom was called Annie. They thought it would be cooler to have two I's instead of two n's.

I was thinking about my parents when we pulled up to a small house. It was painted white, with a big front yard. I stayed in the car silently daring myself to go in.

I slowly, forced myself out of the car. I grabbed my pull along suitcase and my bag-it held all of the books. **(A/N have any of you noticed that she hasn't said anything?)**

"Your room is the first door on the left upstairs." I nodded and pulled my suit case and bag up the stairs with me.

I opened the door to my room and gasped. It was perfect! The walls were deep purple and so were the curtains. The carpet was white and so was a big puffy chair, next to a desk, that had a new laptop on it.

I stepped in. Slammed the door and unpacked. I wouldn't show my emotions anymore. What was the point? Everything I love dies. My mind would jump about if I was happy or excited, or whatever emotion I was feeling, but my face was an emotionless mask.

I sat up there crying, wanting my parents. Then I calmed down after a couple of hours I started jumping on m bed.

I'm in the famous La Push! Wow! I wonder if the people that live here know about the books. I took a sheet of paper that was on top of my desk and scribbled a note.

"Gone to discover La Push. Won't be late. Alaniie.x" I stuck it to the door and then ran to the window.

I opened it and climbed down the drainpipe. It was about 7 o'clock, so it was getting a little dark. I took my phone out of my skirt pocket and dialled my best friend, Zoe's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Oh now you wanna talk to me? Yeah well I'm not talking to you." And she hung up.

I hadn't noticed I walked my self to first beach. Wow, this beach reminds me of Twilight so much.

I sit on a bench and look at the sea. It was so peaceful.

I sat there for hours. Then I walked back.

"There you are! I was worried sick." Mae yells as she hugs me. I stay still not touching her.

"School tomorrow, it's by the entrance to La Push!" She said as I walk up the stairs.

Sleep comes slowly, but it arrives at 1:30.

I wake up and immediately run to my closet. I spend forever trying to find an outfit. I eventually decide jeans with a purple top. I sling my coat over my arm as I make my way down stairs.

"Take the car." Mae throws the keys at me. I grab my bag that has the books in and continue to the door.

I get to school just in time. I get out and run to the front office.

"Hello, how can I help you?" An old lady called Mrs Van asked.

"I'm Alaniie Brenold. I'm new here."

"Of course, here is your schedule. Have a nice day."

I walk away, to find my English class. I arrive late, and have to say my name to the whole class.

"You can sit with Jacob." I nod and sit down.

"Hi." I said trying to be polite. He nodes his head clearly bored.

I look at him, and gasp in shock. He's Jacob Black. He's tall, olive skinned, and has cropped hair. His muscles are visible through is shirt.

He raises an eye brow but stays silent.

I take out one of the books when Mr Smith says we have 15 minuets free time. I flip the pages trying to find Jacob bits.

"What's the book a bout?" He asks.

I can't tell him, I have no idea how far in the book it is. I could always tell him the basics and leave it at that. He waves his hand in front of my face.

"The first book's about a girl called Bella, she moves to Forks and falls in love with a vampire called Edward. They fall in love blah, blah. The second book is when Edward moves away when his not adopted brother Jasper tries to kill Bella on her 18th. She gets depressed and decides to go wild and buys dirt bikes. She goes to her friend Jacob's and he fixes them. He develops love for her but she doesn't return it. One day he starts to ignore her, she really upset. Soon he sees her and she guesses he is a werewolf. Edward comes back the end." He's completely shocked so I decide to carry on. "The third books were she has to choose. After a newborn war where werewolves and the Cullen's team up she has to choose. She chooses Edward and agrees to marry him. The fourth and final book is screwed up. She gets pregnant with half vamp. Has to become vamp straight after. Jacob's pissed and the imprints on there daughter."

He stares in confusion. So I decide to add something else that might make this all true.

"I hate the last book because, one of the other werewolves Paul, imprints on Jacobs sister Rachel. I was pissed. Bella should have chosen Jacob in the third. He loved her and she gave him mixed signals. I loved it when she broke her hand." I stopped and waited.

The bell finally rang out. The uncomfortable silence was getting creepy.

Other lessons passed in a blur. I made a friend called Kim. I was so freaked out, she's Jared's imprint. I made another friend called Louise who I'm now sitting at lunch with.

"So, Alaniie, how do you like this school?" A boy called Benny asked.

"Crap." I replied simply.

The doors flew open and Jacob storms in with 4 look-a-likes and Kim. Everybody turns round as they made there way to the table I was sitting at.

One of the guys walked up to me and makes a dent in the table from where he slammed his fist.

"Out side now!" He hisses. I get up and bolt through the doors. I run to the car park and open my car. I can see them running out the doors. I start the car and dive of.

What have I gotten myself into? I'm such an idiot. Of course there're going to want to know how I know all of this.

I see my house and park the car. I jump out and run to the door. I fiddle with the lock but finally get through the door.

I sit on the stairs with my head in my hands. Once I calmed down I went to make myself a sandwich.

I hea a car pull up when I finish my sandwich. I heard the door open. Must be Mae.

Suddenly, I'm surrounded by Jacob, a girl, Kim, and the look-a-likes. I stay still. I stop breathing.

"How do you know?" Kim speaks up. The guys look at her.

"The Twilight saga." I shrug. I scream when I'm slammed against the wall.

"Don't mess with us tell us everything." Jacob lets go of me. I fall to the floor.

"Tell me what's happening to Bella right now. Otherwise I can't tell you."

"She's being forced to stay with Alice." I nod and tell them everything up till that point.

They leave soon after. I run up stairs and cry. I can't believe I just told them everything! In, my defence I was being put under pressure.

****TWO WEEKS LATER****

I sit by myself at lunch. I stay silent. I move away when an one to do with Twilight is near. They've asked me to speak with Sam. I turn away not answering. I'm scared.

And it's only the beginning.

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope y'all (I'm not American I just like the word y'all) liked the first chapter!**

**I don't own Twilight. ********;**

Chapter two

I woke up around 8 o'clock, by someone knocking on the door. I moan, push myself out of bed and make my way down stairs. I look in a mirror and at my hair down, I open the door a little bit in case it's the wolves.

A beautiful woman was standing there, she turned to look at the door and there were 3 angry red scares down the side of her face. I stopped starring immediately, figuring out it was Emily.

"You must be Emily. Come in." I open the door and motion for her to come in. There is no way in hell I will be rude to her.

She follows me in to the kitchen, I gesture for her to sit down. I walk the kitchen side and poor myself a coffee. I then poor a second and pass it to her.

"Thanks." Then she started sipping. I gulped mine, trying to wake myself up.

"So...what brings you here?" I ask casually.

"The guys said that you wouldn't come to my house so I thought I would drop by. But I can go if you want-I didn't realise you weren't up. Sorry." She started sipping her coffee again.

"No it's fine." I answer quickly. "I didn't mean to be rude or anything. It's just...I don't have anyone I can talk about this with. And from my last encounter with the boys-I was thrown against the wall I might add-had scared the shit outta me!" I say truthfully.

"I'm sorry about that. Jacob was...upset by what you knew. Quil, Jared, Embry, Seth, Leah and Kim shouldn't have let him. I came by because, I find you interesting."

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded her head. "Ever since I read the books I've always wanted to ask you this question. If you're offended or don't want to answer that's fine. How do you feel about your scares? I mean really feel about them?"

She doesn't say anything for a moment. I felt bad but she seemed to be thinking.

"I look at myself in the mirror and I'm proud. These," -She gestures to her ruined face and arm-"were given to me by the man I love. They prove we can overcome anything." She looks up at me. "Thank you. I hate the way people look at me and then don't say what they really want to."

"You and Sam are safe. In the books you can tell the love you have for each other. I'm just gonna get dressed really quickly." I run up the stairs and throw on a skirt and a white tube top, since it was unusually warm.

"Hey."

"Paul wants to meet you." Emily blurts out. I stare with my mouth wide.

"You have got to be kidding. I don't want to die if he can't keep his cool!" I snap. I instantly regret getting mad at Emily. "Sorry. I really want to meet Paul. I just don't wanna have to talk about his relationship with Rachel." I shuddered involuntary.

"They forgot to mention that. So will you meet him?" She looks at me hopefully.

"Fine." I give in. "But you have to be there." I add.

She whips out her cell phone and calls a number. I go to the bathroom. I then go to my bedroom to get a jacket.

I run down the stair to Emily. We started talking about everything. She asks me about my world-that's how we're referring to my being here- and her world. She was a little worried about most of the world knowing, she was scared that the book portrays Sam as a prick. He is but I don't point that out.

A knock at the door and I wanted to run. I ask Emily to answer it as I washed the cups. She comes back in looking slightly alarmed. Quil, Jacob, Embry, Leah, Kim, Seth, Jared and four other guys came in. I didn't look at anyone. Just the cup I dropped, I started to clear it up and put the shard remains in the bin. Then start fiddling with my hands.

"You must be Alaniie." A tall older man said he must be Sam. He held out his hand and I shook it nervously. "I'm Sam. This is Collin and Brady." He gestures to the younger ones. "And this is Paul."

I looked into Pauls soft brown eyes. The room was silent. My heart was beating out of my chest. I looked away startled when Emily put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't wanna be mean or nothin' but why y'all here?" I said to no one in particular.

"We want to know everything." Leah replied.

"Already have, after I was rudely pushed up against a wall." I glared at Jacob. I'm surprised to hear a growl coming from Paul.

"What Leah meant was... we want to know about the rest of the imprints."

I narrow my eyes at him. After about 20 seconds I give in.

"Fine. But you have to promise not to stop anything. And Jacobs going to be affect by the two imprints I do know. Jacob imprints on..." I trail of. I can't tell them otherwise they'll stop Bella from having Renesmee, and that'll screw everything up even more.

"Who do I imprint on?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. You'll know what will happen and try to change it." He starts quivering but stops when Sam sends him a glare. "I can tell you who Paul imprints on." I say remorsefully. "Rachel." I say with a shrug of my shoulder.

"Impossible!" Sam shouts. Emily stands in front of me.

"Back of Sam. You and I both know it's taken her a lot to tell us just this." I'm so thankful. She has never stood up to Sam before because, it was never needed.

"Why's that so hard for you to believe? Or is it you just don't want to believe it?"

"It's impossible. Paul's just imprinted on you." Quil says.

"B-but that c-can't be true. What about Rachel?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is your mine." Paul said as he grabs my hand and pulls me outside.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yell as he swings me on his back and starts to run with me on his back.

When I look up I see we're by a clear stream. He puts me down and stands in front of me with my face in his hand. I lean forward and he leans forward. Then are lips met. It could have been world war 3 and I would have noticed

Our lips moved together like a dance you would never forget. I felt his tongue lightly trace my bottom lip. I let him in and then we were full blown making out. It had to be the best kiss of my life.

We separated and were both breathing hard.

"How old are you?" He asks suddenly.

"17. And you?"

"19." I nod and he puts me on his back again. Then I open my eyes and we are back in my kitchen.

Then I realise something. I have just changed the book! What was I thinking?

"Everybody out." No one moves. "I said out!" I shouted. They exit quickly. Paul looks at me but I look away.

Once, I'm safely alone I sink to the floor and cry. What the hell just happened? I'm not his imprint! I shouldn't even be here, in this messed up world! I scream in frustration when Mae walks though the door.

"Honey, what wrong?" She sinks to the floor and put her arms round m, soothingly rocking me back and fourth.

We stayed like that for ages. First it was about Paul, and then it's about being alone.

"Why did they leave me here?" I sobbed it onto Mae's arm. "I've *SOB* got *SOB* no one."

"I know it's not the same but you have me. And we have to stick together. Come on we'll go watch movies. Get in your pyjamas and then come down here."

She pulls me up the stairs. I put me matching top and bottoms on then head downstairs. Mae is already in hers and sitting on the couch with a large, soft, warm blanket.

I sit down as she puts the DVD in. We're watching the Notebook. Half way in the movie and my head starts to droop. I close my eyes and fall into a deep slumber that I wish I'd never wake up from.

I wake up early morning and then it hits me. Paul is meant to be my soul mate.

What the hell am I gonna do now?

**What y'all think? Be ruthless. And what d you think she should do?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

I was woken up my stomach. My guts were empty by the time I was done puking. I sat there for the whole day. Puking constantly. I thought the only sickness was in New Moon for Christ sake!

Mae made a mad dash home when I rung her up. She was already home, by the third puking in 15 minuets. She helped me to the couch downstairs so she could keep an eye on me. I had a big plastic bowl in front of me, a big warm blanket and my aunt waiting on me hand and foot.

"Mae?" I asked when I woke up from my short nap. "What time is it?"

"Four o'clock honey. How are you feeling?" She asked quietly. I thought for a while before I answered. If I'm, being honest, still crap. My tummy has settled down so I could go for a tomato soup.

"Still sick. Can I have some tomato soup please? I think I'll hold this down." She got up and went into the kitchen.

The house phone started to ring. I picked it up, as it was on the floor beside me.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hi, it's Emily. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping on Saturday." She asked hopefully.

"I'm sick. I have no idea how long it'll last. I'll call you tomorrow if I'm well enough." I reply slowly.

"Ok, get better soon. Bye, bye." Then she hangs up. I throw the phone, making it hit the wall.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't throw my phone around." Mae says when she walks in with my soup.

I sat up right and start sipping. Warmness flows like a waterfall through my body. I shivered from it, pure bliss in my little soup world. Oh God I'm delirious!

****NEXT DAY****

The sun shines brightly through my thin curtains. I hear a giggle coming from down stairs, and people talking in hushed tones. Falling out of my bed hurts, when trying to reach a top of your chest of draws.

I slipped on a skirt and threw on a blue t-shirt, as it was a nice day. Going through all of this, I noticed I felt fine. After brushing my teeth, I grabbed my pair of black flip flops and went down stairs.

There I bumped in to a laughing Mae.

"Hello, honey I'm going to work now." Then she paused. "Oh and Emily's in the kitchen I left 200 bucks on the table." She kissed my cheek and walked out the door.

"I rang and your Aunt said to come on over." Emily said when I walked in. I smiled and poured myself a coffee. When I asked is she wanted one she turned it down.

"Don't you have breakfast... or should I say lunch." She looked at the clock and so did I, noticing it was 11 o'clock.

"I have a couple of snacks." I decided to give her more of a reason when a look of confusion replaces her concern.

"I haven't really eaten anything since my parents...died." I chocked.

I never knew it would be so hard to say that. Missing is a total understatement, when I think about my parents and how they wanted the best for me. I did get the best I got Mae. The though made me smile. Only for a second though.

"You should eat." She pushed the fruit bowl that was on the table towards me.

"I try, but it's gotten worse since I came here. The whole thing with Twilight and..." My voice trailed of. I knew it was his name I wanted to say but it hurt too much.

Emily, sensing my discomfort didn't push it and changed the subject.

"So you ready to go?" I nodded and grabbed my keys. She didn't mind tat we were taking the Volvo.

"What shop are we going in first?" I was slightly panicked I'll admit. It's my first time in a mall outside of me old home.

"Terries goods." **(A/N I know it's not a real shop. So please pretend it's a designer shop. :D)**

She grabbed my arm and tugged it to a huge shop. I saw really cute, white Capri pants. If I died this would e my heaven. No word of a lie it was the best shop for me. Completely my style and what little fashion sense I have. Emily seemed to like it as well.

On the long journey home, Emily's cell phone started to ring. She picked it up.

"Hi...really? Ok...can't wait. See you then bye!" Guilt replaced her fake enthusiasm as soon as she said that last sentence.

"Rachel is coming down before summer." She blurted out after a little silence.

I nodded, feeling my eyes water. Wait! What!? Why are my eyes watering? This is a good thing. Now only if I can convince my self.

I saw another pick up truck in my driveway, only to see the pack. I was fuming. They got there answers leave me alone.

"Bye Emily. See you soon." Then I walked in side not giving them mongrels a look.

I heard a knock at the door ready to shout at whoever was at the door. I immediately recoiled when I saw Sam.

"Didn't you get the message? You got what you want. Bye!" I tried to slam the door in his face but he held the door open.

"This would be a lot easier if you open the door."

I walked into the living room, allowing him to come in. No way would I win a fight with a werewolf. I sat down and stared at the T.V.

"Sit down, tell me whatever it is then I'd like you to leave. Pack outside, Emily and Sam only." I said. No way was I going to let out any information but hey they have put me in a very awkward situation.

After a little commotion outside was sorted, they were free to sit down.

"We would like you to explain why Paul imprinted on you if Rachel was-"I cut him of giving him a 'the look'.

"I don't know. This whole thing is fucked up. Get her down here. Let him imprint and I'll sit back and watch. Paul must have gotten the feeling mixed up."

"You don't know about the supposedly 'secret legend'." Emily said. Sam and Emily had a little conversation about it then Sam gave in. Does he own a backbone? Apparently not.

"Only once has this ever happened. One werewolf imprinted on two people. Half and half. The person who could stay away-" He was silenced by Emily.

"You can figure that out." Emily smiled.

"Yeah he got the one who couldn't stay away. Thanks, but you really must be going. And I'd really appreciate it if the tall people left me alone. If you have any questions call."

I showed them the door. Only to find the wolves standing guard. Milking the situation? Probably.

"Decide to show your face?" Leah sneered.

"Called getting sick bitch." I smiled innocently. The guys laughed while Leah started quivering.

"Please, don't do that here, I don't think I have a pooper scooper." I slammed the door shut. I laughed...and laughed. They all went home miffed. Haha!

I spent what was left of the day cleaning. That's how bored I was. Depressing isn't it. I hope I didn't change the fight seen or anything. Oh well. They die, less trouble for me. OK I admit that sounded harsh. In fact it was harsh.

I started thinking about the 'secret legend'. I'll stay away. Paul can be happy with 'that thing'. No matter how much it hurts I have to stay away. Hard considering school and all.

That reminds me. School.

**Hope ya'll like it. Sorry it was short, I kinda have writers block. Although, it's no excuse. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think this is fairly long. Enjoy!**

Chapter four.

Avoiding people is easier said than done, especially when you go to school with that said person. Even harder, when that said certain boy is meant to be your half imprint, which means _soul mate._ Ugh! I absolutely hate it when something is happens ad you leave it alone. Then one little biddy move and BOOM! All that is right in the world is gone, finished, and dead.

Anyway, back to the disaster. School. What am I meant to do? Nothing, that's all, sit around and let it all happen. I have to stay away, I'm strong enough. While, I give myself this mini pep-talk I find myself walking towards English.

"Hey, I'm Tray." A new boy sitting on the other desk on my right, said. Just as I'm about to give back a snappy comment I was interrupted.

"You want to go movies with me Friday?"

"Thanks but I'd rather die-"

"Leave her alone." A voice growled from behind. I look up into the glaring face that is Jacob Black. The one person who gave me bruises that swelled up. Ass whole.

Tray shrivelled up, knowing he was going to end up in a germ ridden bin out in the hall, if he so much as said another word to me.

"I could've handled that!" I hissed. "Any way none of that's your problem."

"You may not lie it but your still Paul's imprint. Well half."

"I'm staying away. I'm strong enough. Then he has no problem with Rachel. You of all people should understand."

"I know why you're doing." He said a mater of fact. I raised my eyebrow- a sign I was confused. "You wanna give him the best. You know who he's meant to be with."

The rest of the lesson flew by. I walked to the door only to be greeted by Embry and Quil. I walked past them and I felt a soldering hand clench my wrist.

"I would prefer it if you left me alone." I said calmly to the 3 overly grown boys.

They shared a look and Quil and Jacob continued up the hall why Embry walked with me after he let go of my hand. What was it with people and violence!?

"I need to talk with you at lunch."

"I-I can't. Paul. I have to stay away. I-it's not right I should be here." Wow. I'm shocked, at my stuttering. I'm going crazy. Why?

"I'll meet you in at the doors to the cafeteria. " I nodded and went to my next class.

The rest of the morning I was a mess. I couldn't figure out anything. After my teacher Miss Tendrid, gave out our long homework assignment, the sound I had been dreading rung through the entire school. The bell.

I took my time walking through the halls to the lunch room. Embry was waiting patiently for me. He waved me over, earning miffed los from the boys and glares from the girls.

"What you wanna talk about?" I said as I got my lunch.

"I think you should sit down." I sat a deserted table on the far end away from_ that table. _What was so important he couldn't ask me in the hall? Well I'm going to find out.

"I guess you know about the secret legend. The thing with that is... OK I'm not aloud to tell you. What if your part of the story but work behind the scenes? You know?"

"Yeah, that's not possible. In breaking dawn, the middle part is from Jacob's point of view. He mentions Rachel and nothing about the whole drama thing with me. So if I stay out of it, everyone forgets. I have to stay away." I explained. Embry was far less intimidating. 

"I can't tell you. Stay away and you'll see how wrong you are. However, if you do it will work out fine." He capped his hands.

"Please, tell me you didn't just do that."

"I didn't." He huffed.

The rest of the day went slowly, after the disastrous, slightly confusing, weird lunch. I wanted to find more about the secret legend. I looked on my laptop but nothing.

I'll go to that book shop in port angels. Driving there, buying a book of Quileute Legends and then drive home as fast as I could. I locked myself in my bedroom, trying to find the age. Then I saw it.

"This secret legend can only be told by those who know it. A werewolf imprints on two people, causing conflict through out the pack. Some will be on a girl's side the others will be on the opposite. Nothing can make the half imprints become full. The alpha and the rest of the pack know how. One of the half imprints, will have to stay away. Making the painful sacrifice for the one they love will prove that they are the true imprint."

What have I done?! Why did I stay away from him?! My cell rings and I start to hyperventilate.

"Hello?" I breathed quickly not sure who was on the phone. Please God, don't let me have a panic attack.

"It's Emily. Rachel just got here." I dropped the phone. And then everything goes blank.

oOoOoOoO

I can hear panicked voices in the background. I can here Emily's frantic voice. The door gets knocked of its hinges.

"Alaniie? Alaniie, wake up!" Emily says while gently shaking me.

My eyes flicker open to see Emily's scarred face. I stay still not sure what to do. I hear mail voices. I knew instantly it was the pack. I bolt up back on to my feet. I then notice I'm in my bedroom, with the door wide open.

"Why are you here?"

"You didn't say anything and I heard a bang. I felt like something was wrong. You would never be rude to me." Emily said in a sure voice.

"How long have I been out?"

"20 minuets. Paul isn't here. He-he's with Rachel." She said quietly looking at nervously her shoes. She looked backup at me to check I was alright after, I didn't say anything.

"You knew. You knew that what happened at the end of the legend. Why didn't you tell me?" Guilt washed over Emily's face.

Tears started pouring down her face. I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. Paul will be far better of wit you. Anyway his pull is stronger with 'her' than you. But you're the **real **imprint!" I wanted to cry too at her firm motherly tone.

"Thanks."

We talked for a few seconds then I went down stairs to see the front door on the ground and the werewolves. Well not Paul.

"Could someone please put my front door back on its hinges?" I asked whoever. Jacob put the door on in no time at all.

"We're sorry." They all said together.

"Why?" I asked warily. "You've-well most of you have been not naming names-Leah, Jake- so why are all of you sorry?"

"Paul. He should be with you. He...doesn't seem lie he was with you with Rachel." Leah said. I noticed some emotion that was defiantly not there a minuet ago.

"I'm not part of the whole Twilight thing. So explain that!" I was starting to get really pissed of now.

"It's like I told you! You're behind the scenes or some shit like that." Embry said.

"Fine, but he's with her! What am I supposed to do?" I shouted not caring who heard me.

"Try not kissing him then kicking him out and not talking to him. Coz that didn't exactly go down well last time." Seth pointed out. I glared at him. "Hey, I'm telling the truth is all." Seth defended.

"I couldn't stop myself." We all burst out laughing. Including Leah!

I heard a car pulling up behind the two pickup trucks. And who other than the bitch herself and Paul showed up.

"What are you doing here?" I said rudely.

"Excuse me? I have a right t be with my pack." Rachel said. I walked up to her.

"Well my apologies. But I know a hell of a lot more than you do."

"Oh yeah sure. Like what?"

"Violence solves most problems" I swung my arm back and punched her straight in the face I was angry, no I was fuming. I was absolutely ready to kill the bitch!

She got back up and started to run at me. I pushed her and then we are both being held back.

"Get the fuck of me! I'm gonna kill her! Rachel screamed. Jacob puts me down and grabs Rachel and put her in the truck.

"What the hell?" Paul shouted. Then before I knew what happened I'm being thrown through the windshield of the red pick up.

I look up and fell and taste the metallic blood poring down my face. I'm certain I'm going to die. Half my body-the part in the windshield, was numb. People were suddenly around me.

"You're gonna be fine." Jacob calmly states, though he probably forgets I'm not a werewolf.

"Call Carlisle." Seth yelled.

"Help." I whimpered.

"Hang on honey." Emily voice lingers in the air as I slip into unconsciousness.

That's all I hear, 'hang on'. I am hanging on to the ledge. I'm slipping, and then I fall.

Then come's the pain.

**Ok...don't shoot me! Review if you want me to continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to the people that reviewed!!! So, what's going to happen to Paul?**

Chapter five.

Everything hurts. I'm drowning in darkness, trying to find the light. I can't though, the only feeling I have is on my left side. What's wrong with my right? The numb feeling starts to fade away, only so the pain can haunt it.

The darkness is starting to lift, exposing me to the harsh lights of the hospital room. I look around to see a sleeping Kim on the hospital couch at the end of my bed, and a tear stained Emily sobbing in Sam's hard chest. Sam was out of it.

"Wh...?" I tried to find my voice. Emily looked up, clutching a box of tissues.

"Hey, sweetie, how're you feeling?" Emily asked trying to brighten up, though the swollen eyes and runny nose gave it away.

I thought about it for a moment. "Not good. I feel like someone's run over my whole right side it kills like hell on ice." I moaned.

Emily elbowed Sam, the snoring cut instantly. Sam looked down at Emily, awe clear in his eyes, ad then at me. They were the opposite of emotionless.

"Hello." Sam said. He tried to say something but nothing came out.

"I remember punching Rachel, then Paul throwing me into a car window. I remember nothing after that." I said cutting to the chase. It pained me not knowing what happened a few...how long had I been out?

"How long have been..." I trailed of not knowing the word for it. Yeah there are many words but, what one?

"In a coma?" Sam offered. I nodded. "Two weeks." He said quietly.

"OH." I started to breathe really fast. I started gasping, Paul wouldn't have put me in a-a coma!

"After, you blacked out, Embry was in wolf form hunting down Paul. We called and allowed Carlisle to come. That caused difficulty. The rest of the Cullen's came along." I saw Emily shudder slightly.

"Anyway we got you out and the whole of your right side was hanging on by skin and there was so, so much glass." Emily looked like she was going to be sick.

"I'm so sorry." She blurted out, her head bowed.

"It's my fault." I whispered. "I was disturbed by the idea of 'her pack' comment. I-I, Paul was right to do what he did."

"You won't think that when you see your body after the bandages." Kim piped up, I didn't even realise she was awake.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. I looked at down at y body. It was rapped up in white. All I could see was white o my right side.

"When will they come of?"

"They will be taken of right now." I looked and saw it was The Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I tried not to scream in excitement. "Could you all leave the room please." They reluctantly agreed.

When everybody went 3 more nurses came in and started to remove the thousand of bandages.

****ONE HOUR LATER****

I walked into the private bathroom with Emily and Kim behind me. Sam and Jared waited in my room-Jared had arrived while I was getting de-whiteaffied.

I opened my eyes and gasped. Starring back at me was an ugly girl. I pulled the robe of and stared at the mirror. My once lovely body was gone, now short and long scars replaced it.

I screamed and stepped back from the mirror. Emily and Kim helped me into the ugly pale blue robe while my body shock with loud sobs.

****Four days later****

Mae helped me of her Audi, and Sam opened the door. Hey had all wanted to make sure I was fine. Mae had been told I leaned out of the window to say hi but tripped and fell on to the truck.

Emily and Kim and the whole pack stayed with me Two people at a time would go on patrol then come back then go again.

"Emily?" I asked quietly. The others looked at me wit shock. I hadn't aid a word since I got home.

"Yes sweetie?" She patted my arm.

"How did you get over your scars?" The pack was staring open mouthed. Sam stiffened, looking guilty- I swear he would take the world record for that. Emil seemed unfazed by my question.

"You never really get over them. Times a great healer, you more or less accept them. I had friends and family, and a wonderful boyfriend to help take my mind of things. People may stare but if you let it show that our up set they'll continue to stare. Don't worry, things will get better I promise." She said with a certain voice.

"What happened to Rachel and Paul?" I had been thinking about Paul. More than I should. His face, his temper and the way we kissed on that doubtful day.

"Don't worry. He's...-" Sam was cut of by Jacob.

"Under house arrest. He's been suspended from the pack." Jacob said.

"And the Bitch is with him!" Leah said angrily.

"What does he think of...what happened?"

"He did because, he was angry someone had hurt his _half_"-Embry drew the word out-"imprint. But he didn't kill you, because you hold the same emotions for him."

After everyone was gone I picked up the phone and dialled the number that I was attached to.

"Hello?" An annoyed gruff voice answered.

"Hi Paul."

"Oh. I am so sorry." He sai monkingly.

"What?! Don't you care at all?! I have over 30 scars fro you!" I screamed into the phone.

I slammed it down. I was willing to forgive him! And he-he just...ahhhhhhh! Why me?!

Another day, another heart newly fixed heart broken.

**Sorry! I know it's really short, but I have tons of homework that I haven'teven started to do.**

**Reviewplease!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

Leah was on my doorstep seconds after me ringing her. She looked out of it, and then gained control over her emotions. I knew why she never let anybody in, but she really should smile. Leah is beautiful, as is Emily.

"Hi, I got here as fast as I could." I let her through to the most used room, the kitchen. I sat down and tears welled up in my eyes.

"I rang Paul. He said 'Oh. I'm so sorry' in a mocking tone. I'm like wtf. And then I hung up and sat there. He rang about 4 times before I switched my cell of. Why is he acting like this?" I asked suddenly looking at Leah.

Her brow furrowed into her face. She looked like she was debating on telling me something. Whatever it was it had to be important.

"Rachel drugged Paul's food with sleeping pills and kept putting alcohol in his drinks. He didn't notice because the sleeping pills were making him drowsy. When he phased he let all of his memories slip. He didn't realise what was happening." We looked at each other and I knew I could trust her.

I pulled her in to a large hug and after a few moments she hugged me back. You never saw her like she truly was until Breaking Dawn yeah she is a bitch but underneath is actually a really nice person. I know I was shocked too.

"Does he still...like/love me? I know I'm not Rachel but..." I said partly to myself. Leah suddenly looked sympathetic.

"Alaniie, I don't know much about imprinting. This one is royally screwed. I see the way he wishes he never met Her." She emphasised the word Her and narrowed her eyes.

"Mmmmm." I said nodding my head half-heartedly. To be honest I wasn't even thinking about that.

What part in Eclipse were we up to? They were going for the meeting to night. I knew nothing would happen so I stayed quiet, making out I didn't know.

"Come on. We are going over to Em's. Get your bathing suit." She tugged on my arm but I pulled her down in to her seat.

"Leah? You don't have to answer this. But I can't get the answers from anyone but you. What do you honestly feel about the whole Sam and Emi-" She cut me of.

"Stop right there." She said putting he hand up. "I don't give a shit about them. Its imprinting let them handle it. I'll do what I wanna until I imprint." She continued with a shrug.

"Come on then."

I quickly put my deep purple bathing suit under my light clothes. Today was weirdly warm.

We got to the little house in mere minuets thanks to Leah's insane driving. The door swung open to reveal a clearly excited Quil with a sticky toddler on hi shoulders-I'm guessing it's Clair. I shuddered, creepy.

"Hey guys." He said and then walked of. I starred after him, Leah and I both raised a eyebrow as if to say 'ok that's not right'. Tough Quil didn't think of her like that.

"Hey guys. Ya'll right?" I asked as I stepped into the kitchen. Emily swung round and ran up to hug me. I winced.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry. My bad. How're you holding up?" She asked quietly.

All the werewolves turned round to see me. A huge grin spread across their faces. I looked back at Emily to find her with a simple shirt. She showed her scars with pride. It made me want to cry.

"You can take your jacket of. It is hot out there." Kim said as she crossed the room. "Don't worry no one will stare. Well they might wanna see the damage but after that they'll look at you like it never happened." She added lowering her voice.

I nodded, and timidly unzipped my brown jacket. I looked down and saw the different sized scars. They were still a bit pink and strangely suited me. Though I will always be wary of the foul skin.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Embry yelled.

"Hell yeah!" Jacob agreed in a dark voice.

"You should see the rest of me. Just wait till we go swimming." I shrugged trying not to make an ever bigger deal of it.

"Right to the beach we go." Sam said clapping his hands.

The beach was basically through their backyard and up the road. Everybody stripped down.

All the girls were wearing similar swim suits. Leah's was hot pink, Emily's was a dark green, and Kim's was a deep red.

"It will be ok." Emily whispered. I nodded and stripped down.

I heard them all gasp. I looked down at my body. They looked like something out of a horror movie. I suppose it, if you think about it. They continued from my shoulder over my right breast down my stomach and leg. I had a small scare on my forehead.

"Come on then." I said as I ran to the water. It was cold, but my scars were starting to feel a million times better.

They all ran in and started splashing. It was Jared, Kim, me and Leah and Jacob against Embry, Emily, Sam Seth and Collin. Brady hadn't phased yet. Not long to go.

We all picked an opponent, then you wrestled each other. The first one who goes under loses. That person gets out the water and so do you. The team with the most people still in wins.

"I choose Emily." I yelled. She smiled. I knew we would both go easy on each other-thanks to our scars.

This is how the game went.

Sam VS Jacob. Sam won, much to Jakes annoyance.

Leah VS Seth. Leah won, since she had the upper hand with her speed.

Kim Vs Collin. Collin won, he had a very unfair advantage.

Me VS Emily. I won, Emily was hard though.

Jared VS Embry. It was a tie. But Sam declared Jared won.

Yes! My team won. Jacob flew at me and sat me on his shoulders. I looked around and saw that Emily was on Sam's, Kim on Jared, Leah on Seth's and a very unhappy Collin on Embry. I laughed.

We then race to the end of the dock in the sea. Well, they raced but we were on their shoulders. I hung on by gripping an amused Jacob's hair. We won, only because Jakes the tallest. It was easy. Sam went slow, he cares to much to for anything happen to Emily. Kim fell in, Embry Launched Collin high up then Collin crashed landed on top of a very pissed Leah.

I ran out and sat on my towel, breathing hard. The rest followed and we all ate out sandwiches. I was with Embry and we were laughing about something that happened to his science teacher while I was in hospital.

I took a big gulp of water when I saw Rachel marching up with Paul beside her. I sprayed my water over a shocked Collin.

Everyone looked around and then saw what I had just seen.

"Get her away from me Otherwise Paul will have to kill me this time." I said slowly. But before anyone could move, they were there.

"Rachel, do your self a favour and get lost!" Jacob snapped. Aw he was defending me, choosing me over his vile sister.

"Paul, get your mutt and get out of my sun." I said standing up. My scars were on full view now. I heard his intakes of breath.

"Yup. Don't you just love my new body, all down to you." I said with an even voice. I then looked into his eyes, there was still that love behind the blank. "I forgive you." I said softly.

"I'm so sorry. If I could...I-" I stopped him. I went over and looked at him he clutched me to his chest and we stayed in our silent, but emotion filled embrace.

"What do you think your doing?!" Rachel yelled.

I put my lips to Pauls ear and whispered. "I have to do this. Please don't hurt me." I pleaded. I kissed his cheek and went over t an ugly sour bitch.

"If he ills me for doing this it will be worth it!" I screamed grabbing her hair and pulling hr to the floor.

"Come near me ever again and I'll kill you." I threatened and walked back to Embry sitting in his lap. I looked around to see Paul helping her up. They ran of, I could still hear her embarrassed sobs around the block.

"That went well." Everyone burst out laughing at Leah's comment.

I look's like things will be ok now. But I have a feeling Paul will come back soon and when he does I'll be waiting.

**Review please. Sorry if you didn't like it but I'm in pain for falling of my quad.**

**Chow for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I have just been reading through this story picking up on a few mistakes. Let's get this right. Paul is 17 not 19. Since its eclipse I thought he would be 17 by now. Sorry for any confusion. And he didn't go to school the first and only few weeks because he had been doing werewolf things. Lol.**

Chapter seven.

After the little thing with Rachel we went back to Sam and Emily's. No one was shocked at Paul and my moment. They all-myself included- realised no matter what happen's we'll always love each other.

I got in and Mae was sitting down at the table with an official looking letter in her hands.

"What's that?" I asked. It didn't look like another bill.

"You have to go to school tomorrow. The principle realises that you have been in an unfortunate accident but you have to go in."

I nodded.

THE NEXT DAY!

I swear if I hear that stupid beeping noise one more time I'll throw it out my open window.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The alarm clock is no crashed into the bush under my window.

"Alaniie, get up now!" Mae screamed from what I can tell the kitchen. Well there is no way throwing _her_ out the window without getting punished. Sigh.

After that uneventful morning I drove to school. It seems like a month when in actual fact it's been 2 i a half weeks. Great and everyone wants to know why I was in the hospital and blah, blah, blah. Well this should be interesting.

I walked into my English class and everybody but Jacob stops what they're doing and stares. Awkward. Oh yeah they haven't seen my new addition. Loads of scars. I was wearing a sleeveless top so they could all see.

"What the hell happened to you?" Louise asked, clearly shocked.

"Accident." I said shrugging.

The rest of the morning went by painfully. Then like so many times before the dreaded bell rang.

Jacob was at my side in an instant. I laughed as he guarded me from any contact of other students. Quil was now behind me, Embry on the right side and Jared with Kim on my left. What a sight we must have looked.

We sat down at the table I had hated so many weeks before.

"Guys...where's Paul?" Every person in the pack that still went school had to go too.

They all looked at there towers of food. Kim was the only one willing to look away from her small pile to my eyes.

"He is meant to be in school but,"-She lowered her voice so only I could hear-"Brady phased last night and Sam said Paul had to help Brady along with him."

I hope none of them noticed the fact my face fell a little.

I had gym after lunch. This is so not going to be fun. A round of gasps erupted the gym and no one could stop staring.

The rest of school went by surprisingly fast and here I am sitting in the Volvo waiting to give Kim a lift since she lives across the road from me.

She got in and of we went. Then I saw Charlie's cruiser sitting in my drive way.

"What's going on?" I asked him when I got out of the car. Kim followed calling the pack.

"Your aunt Mae is in a critical condition at Fork's hospital. It was a car crash. I'm sorry." He said pityingly.

I have literally lost my parents. Now I could lose Mae as well.

I broke down crying. Everyone I love is hurt or dead.

**Sorry, I know it's been forever since I have written a chapter. Sorry. But I have been working n my other stories. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry about that little pause, where I haven't written anything in ages! But here is chapter 8. And I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed in every chapter. Dedicated to you!**

**Chapter 8:**

I'm in the hospital waiting for the results. She was in the same room I was in; it's like some sick joke. I was allowed to see her ages ago but chose not to. I would see when the damn doctor came!

"Alaniie?" I looked up to see Carlisle. I nodded and stood up. Preparing myself for the worst I looked him in his honey eyes, trying to show no emotion.

"How is she?" I asked sounding horse. I knew I probably looked like hell, but right now I didn't give a hell.

"She was very lucky. The other doctors wanted to quit but I strongly advised them t continue with the operation. All in all she should be as good as new, in a few days." He said placing an icy hand on my shoulder. "You can go and see Mae now."

Nodding I walked down the daunting hallway and to the door the only person who had loved me unconditionally my whole life.

The door groaned when lowly pushed it forward. Then I saw Mae, with a purple bruise on her face and wires coming in and out of her. I smiled and rushed to her holding her hand. I knew she would be able to hear me.

"Hey, Mae. Er...I'm glad you're ok." I tried not to cry, it was harder than I thought it would be. And I was still feeling guilty for the alarm clock fiasco, and hen me wishing she was the alarm clock. I gulped and continued. "There s a lot of things that have been going on recently that I haven't been able to tell you about. It's literally life or death. When you get out of here I...I will be the best niece ever. I promise."

I wish I knew what she was thinking. Oh my god! I am so, so stupid. All I have to do is get Carlisle and ask him to get the one person who millions of fan girls would die to meet. Edward Cullen.

**This is a short short short short chapter. I am soooooo sorry! But i promise ill update soon and make it a loooot longer!!! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm sorry it's been forever. But things have been more hectic than ever. I'm looking for a beta. So if you're interested in bettering this story please leave it in a review or message me!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight. You know that stupid amazing woman Sm owns it all.**

Chapter 9.

I started to walk out of the room, the door groaning in protest again. It may seem odd, but they need new doors. I know I'm trying to stop thinking about what I am going to have to do. The only problem is Edward will be able to read most things in my mind.

"Excuse me." I said politely in a quiet voice. So unlike my natural loud mouth self. The grey haired old woman at reception looked at me pityingly. "Could you tell me where to find Dr Cullen?"

"Of course dear. He is...oh he is coming this way." She smiled brightly. Ew, I do not want to know what is going through her mind.

"Hello." He smiled brightly.

"C-can I talk to you?" I stuttered on the first word but then stopped myself. He nodded. Then I added. "About the thing with the thing." Hoping he would understand.

"Certainly. Follow me to my office." Carlisle started of down the bleak hall. We stopped shortly after, outside a smooth wooden door.

When the door opened there was no groaning. What is my obsession with doors lately?

"I need to know what is going to happen with Mae. Cut the bullshit. Once you tell me I can start with what I wanted to ask."

"Alright. It will be a while before she is her proper self. Now I have Alice looking for her future. And nothing has...come up." He seemed to hesitate. So I started to talk before he could get another word out.

"I'm telling Mae. About the whole I'm in made up world. I need her to know. Paul...he is spending more and more time away from me, and though I won't admit it – even to myself – I need him, or someone." I heard my voice crack.

Something inside me felt a little bit better that I had finally admitted it. I can't go on like this. It's not doing me any good.

"Alaniie. You can't." Carlisle said gently. Then I had an idea.

"Ok, let's try something else. The Volturi has loads of magical vampires. And there is far more in the world right?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

"If we could some how send out a signal for a certain power, I can get this story back on track." I was practically begging.

"You mean the...Twilight Saga?"

"Yes!"I exclaimed.

"I'll get Alice to send out the most obvious but secretive to humans, signal there is." Oh bloody hallelujah!

"Get Edward down here please. I wanna know what the hell Mae is thinking!" I snapped. Where the hell did that sudden anger and snappiness come from?

"Jasper if you don't cut that out, you will regret it..." Carlisle talked in a low threatening voice.

A blonde hair god was standing next to me. Oh my God! It's Jasper! Jasper freakin Cullen!

"OMG! It's Jasper!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I then launched myself at him. Edward was then gently prying me off Jasper.

"You, are an inconsiderate bastard who left Bella in New Moon!" I yelled. "Jasper if you don't sto-"

"Hey, that was all you! Not me." Jasper held his hands up in defence.

"Sorry." I blushed. I was mentally hurling abuse at myself for blushing. I. Never. Blush.

"Mae, is in a very peaceful sleep. Her brain is foggy so nothing is clear." Edward stated simply.

"How did yo-" I was cut of _again!_

"Alice." Everybody said.

Damn pixie.

"I am going to go home. Thank you." I turned so I was just talking to Carlisle. "List the powers please. I would be forever grateful."

Walking to my car I tried to figure out what had just happened. One minuet I'm moping the next I get...normal?

A car screeched to a halt in front of the emergency room. I noticed it was the pack. And I mean the whole pack. Including that...she devil!

"Guys I'm over here!" I yelled. The next thing I know I'm suffocated in hugs.

"Mae is fine. Everything is fine." I said annoyed.

"We are so sorry. You are coming straight to my house tonight. No matter what." Emily commanded. Wow. That was creepy.

"Sure" I smiled weakly. My gaze searched through the crowd of people, noticing Paul and piss face was standing a metre away from us.

"What are _they _doing here?" I asked trying not to lose my temperature.

"Oh, don't worry we are leaving. Paul for the strangest reason wanted to know if you were ok. I don't know why. He obviously chose me." She smiled smugly.

Slowly, I walked up to her. I raised me hand and put it on her shoulder.

"You are a slag, whore and a slut, but your there for Paul. I'm going back to my world soon, where all of this is non-existence."

Everyone gasped.

"Look out for him." I felt my eyes tearing up. "I don't have long left in this part of some mixed up universe."

I walked away and heard her whoop with excitement.

"You know what?" I asked turning back round to face her. "Your last memory should be something to remember me by." I drew my hand back and punched her straight on the nose. I didn't feel it.

Boy, she sure did. I didn't walk away. I wanted Paul to hurt me again.

"Go on Paul. Help her up. Walk away and pretend I'm not real. You may try to act like you have no clue as too who I am. But you forget, I know the exact feeling. It's not nice. Mine is worse. You have two imprints. I've got a werewolf. When I'm gone, try not to forget me."

I drove of. Not knowing or caring if where I was going. It was the opposite direction of my home, of La push. Maybe that was the point.

I pushed the car to its limit. Last time I checked the signs I was in Seattle. It was getting dark and I'm tired.

Pulling the car over, I slept for what seemed to be like years.

Maybe it was?

**Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, betcha didn't think youd get a chapter for a while did ya? Well this was an idea that literally hit me! Its really short tho.**

**Im still looking for a beta!**

Chapter 10.

The night was peaceful, until I heard a loud bang! I woke up with a start. I looked to the window to see a shadow. I screamed.

"Hey, it's only me!" I heard Paul yell. It was only him. Thank you lord!

I pushed the door open and he got in. He was wearing his normal cut offs. Obviously it had been raining, so the water running down his perfect muscles. Stop thinking like that! He doesn't want you...

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying hard to trap a yawn. To my dismay it escaped.

"Well, you know what you said before? You were right. I do need you." He purred. Oh god he is damn fine! Only now is it that I noticed how close his face was to my.

Without thinking, I pushed my lips to his. Fire exploded inside my mouth. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back. We were full on making out, my back hit the side of the door.

"Paul." I said breathing heavily. "Is this what you want?"

"All I want s you. But I can't. Some part of me is still with Rachel. I'm gonna find a way though."I nodded and we started kissing again. This time I didn't stop.

One thing led to another...and well I won't go into all the details.

"Alaniie." Paul's voice cut through the blank sleep I was having.

"Yeah?" I asked groggily.

"About, what we did-"I cut him of.

"No one finds out!" I hissed. He nodded and got out.

Driving back took a long time. I made it though.

"Sweet home La Push, filled with freakin mutants." I was singing along to the 'Sweet home Alabama' theme tune.

"Hello." A voice came from behind me. I dropped the remote I was holding on the floor.

"Oh it's you." I breathed a sigh when I realised it was Emily, Kim and Leah.

"We know what you did last night." Leah whispered in a scary dark voice.

"Wh-I don't know what you are talking about.

"Then how come, when it was just me and Paul something...I don't know – Juicy slipped out?"

"Fine it's true."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, surprise in the chapter! Lizzie is lollypopgirl222. Check out her amazing stories!

Chapter 11.

"Spill!" Kim exclaimed. It really surprised me, in the one part she is in the book, she seems...quiet and keep-to-her-self type of girl, but boy was Stephaney Meyer wrong!

"I was trying to sleep. There was a huge bang on my window. It scared the _shit_ out of me! Anyway, Paul got in and we talked, and started making out. One thing led to another..." I trailed of, wanting to keep some dignity left.

"Wow. Sam and me did when my scars where healed." Emily sighed, clearly her thoughts were on things I really didn't want to think about.

"Jared was a drunken night. Still good though as far as I can remember. I didn't remember a lot of that night." Kim said, looking at the floor trying to hide the blush that could possibly be on her face forever. Kim getting drunk? And then doing it with out knowing? That's something I'd never think I would hear.

"Mine, is a bitter memory and will be forever." Leah muttered. I couldn't imagine Leah with anyone, which is upsetting.

"SO, did you use protection?" Emily asked in a concerned voice. Why concerned?

"No...But it wouldn't be likely since it's my first time." I shrugged glad that it _was_ my first.

Right, I need to stop saying first time. I started going crazy with squeaky doors now I keep saying fist time! God I need therapy.

"That boy is an idiot!" Leah yelled suddenly.

"Yeah I know. What has that got to do with this though?" I asked gesturing to us all.

They all shred a look that had some secret meaning. It was starting to freak me out. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the sofa, sleep was starting to surface.

Next thing I knew it was around lunchtime. I groaned and got up. Emily was in the kitchen making a small sandwich. I knew I wasn't going to eat that. I ate occasionally but not as often as I should. I guess it is stating to take affect because my clothes are an awful lot baggier. Uh oh.

"You're awake." Emily smiled. I nodded and yawned. "Lunch. Eat now." Sheesh, what's with Emily and the ordering me about lately? Wait until I next see Sam. He is going to get an earful about his actions rubbing of on the sweet mothering figure.

"Where are the others?" I asked settling down and taking a small bite out of the sandwich. Tuna and sweet corn swam around my mouth. I tried not to throw up. My taste buds were a little tender with the lack of food.

"Oh...they left. They wanted to leave this to me." Emily sat across from me with a mug of coffee in her hand. Shan handed one to me and then continued.

"Every time you sleep with a werewolf, you have the biggest risk of falling pregnant." She said slowly. I blinked. Knowing I'm not pregnant.

I'm not that girl. And anyway, I can always get a test if I miss my period. It's three weeks away so everything's good!

"I'll take a test if my period is late in three weeks." I said simply.

"Have you ever gotten pregnant Emily?" I asked curiosity had gotten the better of me.

"Yes once. But I had a miscarriage." Tears welled up in her eyes and I said no more.

"Ok. I'm going to see the Cullen's about something we talked about at the hospital. Er, I'll see you later." I said awkwardly running upstairs getting changed in to jeans and a simple blouse.

After 10 minuets I grabbed my bag, key as, jumper and phone, and then sprinted to my car. I sped to the end of forks like Bella describes.

I see the turning a bit too late and make the sharpest of turns in history! I skidded and my wheels collided with the puddles on the road.

I drove the 3 mile drive, almost going of the road. The brakes protested loudly when I saw the WHOLE Cullen family standing there ready to great me.

"Hello Alaniie, what do I owe the pleasure?" Carlisle greeted.

"I wanted to ask if you've heard anything..." I trailed of not wanting to be rude.

"Yes dear we have!" Esme smiled brightly. "Come in dear. I am Esme by the way." I smiled.

The house was just as beautiful on the inside than the outside. The theme was white chic.

I sat down on the couch and they sat on the couches around me.

"I'm Emmett, and this," the big burly, sexy guy that claimed to be Emmett jerked his finger to the beautiful girl next to him. "Is my beautiful wife, Rosalie."

I stared at them opened mouthed and tried not scream.

After a while of staring at them for ages Edward said something.

"It's alright everybody, she is going in to crazy fan mode. She'll probably scream any second-" I cut him of with my high pitched scream.

"Oh my God! Its you!" I pointed to Emmett.

"It's me!" Emmett screamed back.

"Ok moving on..." Jasper said.

"We have found a vampire called Lizzie. She can fast forward time for 1 person and for the remainder of that time other people will forget you. Then when you appear again they will all remember but, the downside is they _will_ know you were gone for that time." Carlisle said.

"Thank you! Wait...what does Lizzie want in return?" I asked worriedly.

"She wants to be made human." He said.

"You're kidding!"I exclaimed.

"No, she will have to accompany you through this change. And depending how long you go into the future she will be made human."

I nodded excitedly. If I could help a vampire become human I would feel fucking grate!

"Oh my shopping!" Alice squealed. She whizzed at vamp speed to my belly.

"Can you hear that?" She asked everyone. After a while they nodded.

"Hear what?" I asked. Fear was covering my body at immense speed. I could sense Jasper trying to calm me but it increased my fear more.

"You're pregnant!" Alice and Rosalie screamed at the same time. Alice was excited and Rosalie was fury.

"I don't want it." I said emotionless.

"You selfish little girl!" Rosalie screamed. Suddenly, I got an idea. I could gave the baby to Rosalie when I came back from the past..or would it be the future?

"What you are about to do is a very nice thing. But be carful." Edward warned.

"Rosalie? Can we talk somewhere please?"

"Sure." She said glaring at me.

I jumped on her back and she sped of to a remote waterfall. It was beautiful. The sky reflected the large pool of turquoise water. There was a huge rock that we sat on.

"I want you to have my baby." I said to Rose.

"Wh- are you sure?" I could tell she was trying to fight the smile.

"Yes. I want you to be for this baby every step of the way. I doubt very much it'll be a wolf."

"Thank you, so much." I broke down crying. She sobbed tearlessly on my shoulder.

We rode of towards the mansion. I'm guessing the others had been informed by the way they were smiling.

Emmett ran down the stairs and hugged me for ages. He kissed my cheek and in turn that's what the whole family did.

"Wait, what about Paul? Shouldn't he get a say?" Jasper asked.

"No. If he finds out his problem. I'm not giving him a choice." I said.

After Rosalie gave me one more quick squeeze I was in m car and in La Push as fast as you can say, baby cakes.

**There is a poll up on my profile. Vote which one you want her to do. Keep the baby? Give it (her) to Rosalie? And should she skip through or take her chances?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

"I don't want the baby, I don't want the baby..." I kept chanting as I made my way to the house, being extra carful of the baby.

"What baby?" A voice said from behind me. I shrieked and jumped round slipping and landed on my belly. I saw Rachel standing there with a black eye and broken nose. I have only realised that I hit her a lot.

"Poor little Alaniie." She kicked me in the stomach. I screamed again. It wasn't that I was in pain, I knew that my baby could be in dire need of Carlisle, even though it is so tiny I _need_ to know she was ok. I felt I was having a girl.

All of a sudden I felt ice cold hands pick me up and zoom of with me. I tried to breath but I couldn't.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked me once I was put down in the same seat I sat in earlier.

"I think. She kept kicking and kicking me." I moaned.

"Let me check if there is any thing wrong." Carlisle said as he prodded my stomach. "It's fine but try and not move so fast."

"You broke the treaty!" I screamed as the thought dawned on me.

"Technically, I didn't. They said we couldn't step foot in La Push and your house is newly built where a part of neutral territory was. And because it's new it's not on the treaty we are safe, though they wouldn't be if a war ever started..." She explained. I sighed in relief.

"Get up we are playing sing-star!" Alice sang.

"Ok."I stood up, Rosalie watching my every move.

"Pick." They told me so I did.

'Inner smile by Texas'

Yeah, yeah, yeah, ....

You gave me something  
Like loving  
And took me in so soon  
You took my feelings  
from nothing  
Came back at noon  
Just meet me  
I'm ready  
To show myself to you

So if I lose my patience  
You must try to understand  
(try to understand)  
If I lose my patience  
Ooooh yeaaaaaaaah

Cause you make me feel  
Cause you make me feel wild  
You touch my inner smile  
You got me in the mood  
So come and make your rule  
And free me

You make my wishes  
As much as  
Your kisses make me blue  
You've found my river  
Now will you  
Escape away too  
But baby  
I'm ready  
I'm falling into you

So if I lose my patience  
You must try to understand  
(try to understand)  
If I lose my patience  
ooooh yeaaaaaaah

Refrain  
Free me  
Free me  
Wooow wooow wooooow  
Wooow wooow wooooow  
Wooow yeaaaaaaaah

Cause you make me feel wild  
You touch my inner smile  
You got me in the mood  
So come and make your rule  
And touch my inner smile  
Come get my inner smile, smile, smile  
Yeaaaaah yeaaaaaaaah

Sometimes I need to be alone  
There's times I need for you to phone  
Sometimes you make me feel so high  
There's times I ask myself: "Why?"

We finished and I realised that me and Alice had the same score wow.

Then Rosalie wanted to try and win.

She chose 'I caught myself by Paramour'. I had to stifle my giggle as it was on the twilight soundtrack.

Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me  
Down to you  
But I don't know what I

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought

Of you, of you  
You're pushing and pulling me  
Down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want

You got it, You got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, Hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
When God is my witness

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought

Of you, of you  
You're pushing and pulling me  
Down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want

Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
When I know in my heart it's not you

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought

Of you, I knew  
I know in my heart it's not you  
I knew  
But now I know what I want  
I want  
I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought

"I win!" I screamed and then lost my balance. Rose was there before I moved an inch.

"Rose, thanks. Hehee." I ahd a huge giggle fit. Then I stopped and asked without thinkink. "if...if I do have the baby and not lose it," - I saw rose wince –"Could I still see her?"

"Yes and maybe you coul- What do you mean her?" Rose was easily distracted.

"I have a very good feeling it'll be a girl."

"You need to have someone with you. You're living home alone and it's illegal and if anything happens..." Rosalie started to babble.

"Wait to carry it out! What she was _trying _to ask is, will you move in please? I've already seen you'll say yes so just start packing and we'll be over soon." Alice said simply. I knew that it would certainly be difficult.

"What about Mae?" I asked.

"I have seen her future. She'll be like that for a long time honey." Alice filled her eyes with pity.

I nodded pleased that rose could be here even the first day of my pregnancy. My eyes widened when I realised Bella.

"Bella." I said simply. They seemed to understand what I meant.

"Oh my God." She screeched. I swear for a second my heart stopped at the painful sound. "Why? Why!? I finally find a really good friend and a baby on the way and that stupid _human_ has to be here. And she cant know can she!?" Rose ranted.

"Er, I'm a human." I pointed out, waving my hand. I was a bit offended. But she had called me a good friend so I can forgive her silently.

"Sorry, I simply can not stand her! Edward thinks it's because she can have kids and I can't. And apparently I feel threatened by her beauty. Even when I was human I was by far better than that skank that keep trying to seduce my vampire brother!" What is it with Rosalie's outbursts?

"Same here. Can someone fly me to Never land?" I asked.

"Where Michael Jackson used to live?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"No I was joking by the way, R.I.P M.J!" I screamed.

"I'll take her, bfore she goes crazy." Alice muttered the last part.

Before I could complain we were flying through the forest and back to my house.

I thanked Alice and ran in the house which was sparkling clean.

Emily was sat at the stove cooking.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind but the boys are gonna come over for lunch." Emily said smilling.

"Ok, I have something really important to tell you." I said seriously.

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" She hugged me furiously.

"Oh, Paul and Rachel are coming." I nodded still.

10 minuets later the table was crowded. Then Paul saunters i with that fucking ass whole! Who most people who can read my thought want to kill her as well!

They sat across from me and everyone was watching me an Paul. It's so clear they know.

"Hey, we a have an announcement." Rachel said standing up, Paul did to, and then sniffed.

"Why does it smell like vampire in here? I smelt it when we got here but it's stronger."

"Cause Rosalie and Alice were here. And if you and your little hoe have a problem with that, leave and never come back." I hissed standing up so fast the chare that I was sitting on flew to the wall and crashed to the floor.

"Oh and Rachel you might find this funny." I was about to spill it to the people that didn't know. And I'm gonna tell Paul something. I know I'm being a bitch but she can not get away with this.

"Pauls been unfaithful." I saw Paul neversly gulp. "Yeah remember Paul?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah."

"Good, because I went to the Cullens and gues what? They didn't hear one heart beat. No they heard two. Bella wasn't there so what does that mean Paul?"

After a few moments. Rachel launched at me. I dodged and Jacob held her.

"How comes your pregnant when I'm a month pregnant!?" She screeched. Pauls face looked as if it wanted to cry when he looked at me.

"Look Alaniie-" I cut him of.

"It's a good thing I'm giving the baby to Rosalie then isn't it? Two kids would be too much for you Paul." I turned round and before I made the stairs I started to cry.

"What!" Everyone was screaming at me and the boys had to run out before they phased. I crumple on to my bed. I couldn't stop crying it was all too much!

The door opened and all the imprints hugged me while I got all the tears out of my system. Rachel had gone home.

After a while we all fell asleep. I satyed awake a little longer and the sunk in to a deep slumber.

**I have never updated as quick as I have been this week! Review please! BTW this will en in 3 more chapters. It will all be resolved in the sequal. Is that what ou would like?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I am only updating because **_**somebody**_**(lollypop222) kept going on and on.**

Chapter thirteen.

It was late morning when we all woke up and just stayed there, taking in the moment. All the imprints sharing a bond that sometimes unfortunately can not be broken, was weird. The point is that no matter what they will be there for me. Oh and Leah.

We started to talk about my options. I would budge only on the going back thing, I'd come back early but only if I leave earlier.

"You do know that now you won't be here that Rachel will have had the demon spawn." Leah shuddered at the thought.

"I don't know what the time travel will do to my baby. Will she grow quickly or slow? They never covered it in the books because nothing like this has been dealt with!"I was winding myself up on the upcoming months. I was still under 18.

I didn't have a job, money and was barley surviving as it was. How could I deal with a baby? Maybe I should abort it... No! I won't, this is Rosalie's only chance.

"I am going over to Pauls, see what dirt I can dig up on Rachel, Kim you are coming with me." I decided and dragged Kim downstairs and into the car.

"This is crazy!" Kim tried to sound angry but she ruined it by laughing so much.

"I know!" I turned up the CD on some random heavy metal and we were there in no time.

I knocked on the door and no one answered. Kim looked under a flower pot and found a key.

Soon we were walking up the hall to their bedroom. I went to the pink closet and started scrounging through it.

"Yes!" I shouted when I found a diary.

I ran to the car and Kim was right behind me. I pulled over as soon as we got to the cliffs.

"slow down!" Kim yelled.

I opened it in the middle and what it said shocked me.

'_OMG! My plan has succeeded. It was so easy. Paul was out and I was bored so I called Embry. I offered him a drink with sleeping pills in it. He was out of it. But before he was we happened to do it. And well we didn't se protection so getting preggers will be simple enough! Mwhahahaaa!'_

"It's Embry's baby!" I screamed.

"What!?" Kim screamed in disbelief. I showed her the page and after a minuet she took my keys out of my hand and we both ran to the car. Kim drove straigt to Emily's where Paul and slut were.

"You fucking bitch!" I shrieked at Rachel. Kim lunged at her and they were both hitting at scratching. Paul started fighting with Jared and then everyone except me wasn't arguing.

"Fucking stop piss heads" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone looked up as I mad my way to Rachel. I pulled Kim of and then kicked her in the face.

"Embry you have got a huge explanation to give." I said in a deathly tone.

"'bout what?" He asked warily.

"The fact Rachel drugged you, slept with her and then got her pregnant!"

"Wha?" He wanted to kill someone.

I showed Em the page and he glared at Rachel.

"You drugged me!?"

"See ya!" Then Rachel ran out the door. Just as I was about to say something my phone rang.

"Hey Rose."

Hey, we have to do it now."

"Do what?"

"Lizzie is here and if you don't come now you'll never be able to leave."

"Pick me up from my house."

"Whats happened?" Emily asked.

"It's time."

I saw them all gulp. I looked at Paul and colapesed into his strong warm arms.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more than you will ever know."

**Almost the end!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, storys almost over. I am gonna be soo sad but there will be a sequel if you want.**

Chapter 14.

"Good bye Paul. I will be back in about a year, when the book ends. You won't remember me. When I come back you will though." I gave every one a long hug. I cried when I had to say bye to Leah.

"Bye." They all waved as I drove of towards the Cullen house. I slowed it down. I took it all in. I don't know what it will be like while I'm under the allusion? I honestly didn't know how to explain what I was about to do.

The turning was still hard to remember. I skidded again missing a tree by inches. I am so lethal at this turning its unreal.

I drove up the long, long drive way, twisting and turning when needed. It had only occurred to me that my car was barely fitting in this rode. Trees hung up above, a few abandoned leaves drifted down on to the car roof. Twigs that scattered the floor made it a bumpy ride.

After 2 miles I got pissed of at how long it was taking and I floored it. I soon hauled my car to a stop, and climbed out. I walked in and Emmett greeted me and picked my up bridal style. He whizzed us of the back yard. It wasn't even a back yard. It was like a gardening centre.

There was a beautiful porch that had steps drifting down. Grass surrounded us perfectly sculpted into a smooth carpet of tree green. It glistened with rain drops. I gasped taking in the breath taking scene. I could die right now and I would be at peace in such a wonderful garden.

It was raining in a way that as soon as you step outside your drenched. I was still in yesterdays clothes and I was a pissed of.

"Here you go. Change in the bathroom." Alice said as she chucked pieces of clothes at me. I nodded and made my way to the bathroom.

I slipped it on noticing it was a cotton turquoise dress. The shoes were simple black flats. I looked in the mirror and gasped. Of course I was still scarred but I felt like Bella when I saw a small defined bump. Shit! I can't be a fast growing pregnancy. I can never have anything the easy way can I?

"Oh my god!" Rosalie gasped and the others soon followed then they ran over and looked at my bump.

"Can I touch it?" Rose asked. I nodded. I felt her cold hands penetrate my dress and touch my skin. The baby wiggled under it. And I laughed at the shocked awed face on Rosalie. I grabbed Emmett's hand and put it next to Rosalie's hand. The baby started wiggling again, causing me to make me feel a flutter inside me.

Emmett's face mirrored Rose's. I was sure that it was a sweet sight. Alice handed me a a dark blue cardigan and a black umbrella.

Everybody walked outside. Carlisle started to explain the whole situation to me.

The Volturi changed 17 year old Lizzie Polo a month ago. They have a vampire that can sense what power they had. Apparently, she can jump forward through time and back again.

But after the fourth time the knowing vampire said she only ad one good long jump and then she would turn in to human. Lizzie ran away and saw the sign Alice had made. She rang the number ad agreed.

We were awaiting her arrival when a thought crossed my mind.

"So if she turns anything inhuman through the portal thingy, the baby won't be a werewolf?" I asked hoping and pleading silently.

"Yes." I smiled widely relieved.

"Lizzie is here." Edward said standing up.

We all made our way outside when huge wolves with women on their backs crashed through to their garden. The men and Leah phased back and ran over.

"We wanted to see you of." Sam said directly to me. "If that's ok with you?" He nodded to the vampire. Carlisle and Esme nodded.

I hugged the fire. Then I took a long time hanging on to the soothing ice. I put the umbrella up as Lizzie made her way forward.

I gasped. She looked like me, with golden eyes and black hair.

I said thankyou and a huge blue elastic bubble covered us. We floated up towards the sky, when we exploded through the clouds.

"What will the time feel like up here?" I asked. We were sitting in the bubble except there was food, a bed and chairs.

"2 weeks. Except your baby will grow about 3 months. In the end you'll grow normally again." She said. I nodded.

It was quiet and for some reason I wanted to know more about her.

We had two weeks for that and once it's over it'll be fine. Because I'll be home again.

**Nex chapter will be the last. And then an information chapter giving details about the sequal. If thats what you want. And if you reading this REVIEW. Please, coz I don't ask for much and I wanna know if you lot like it.**

**Oh and you know on the traffic thingy on out profile pages, what does hits and visitors mean?**


	15. Chapter 15

**AURTHORS NOTE!!!!! IMPOTANT!!!**

**Oh god! I am sooo sorry I am a terrible author!! Over a month and nearing two is unacceptable and I am sooo sorry, read this please!!**

**Reason for the story:**

**That's not meant to happen**** – I have written half of a chapter and it was too sad so I've scrapped it and started again, though I haven't gotten very far!! I promise no matter what I will force myself to work until I get at least 4000 words! Then I swear I'll do a sequel!**

**It's about time**** – Ok right I am so not going to lie coz everyone need to know the truth that likes this story...I FORGOT!! I know how terrible I can't remember most of it! No need to worry I'm back to work as soon as I can!**

**Behind the scars**** – When I get time I'm going to re-do everything about that story and make it the story it should be! I'm still going to leave the old chapters up though, as a reminder!**

**On the run**** – OK so I know this is a complete failure so no one needs to tell me! I am going to leave that chapter up as a reminder bus it's going to be written and the plot is going to change slightly!**

**Mother and Daughter**** – This is now called Guardian, and a completely different story but the first chapter will stay as a reminder ok? New summary:** **When Jane starts to act out, Aro is disgusted with her and orders her to live with a guardian until she is cured from this mysterious thing. Rosalie is forced to be the Guardian. Will ties be made or will hate get the better of them?**

**My big brother Emmett**** – Chapter three was terrible!! I rushed it and didn't care about any of it so now that I'm going to get back with my stories again it's going to be re written with the help of my awesome ****beta and close friend ****abimaddevil17.**

**Ok so there it is! I think I took a break from all of it but now I want to start working again!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, I know I am a horrible author and am so bad that I shouldn't be allowed to call myself one. I'm sorry, I really am. It's just that I have no clue how to end it. I'm so sorry.**

**I did however post a final chapter up, and after degrading reviews i took it down. Yes it wasn't my best chapter and yeah ok I fucked up. But that does not mean that under any circumstances saying you hate my chapters, and hat the author chooses is a good move so don't bother leaving them.**

**I want you all to say how you honestly feel about the story, send me a pm or write it in a review. Who wants me to end it with her leaving and then start a new in the sequel? Who wants me to write a last chapter and not have sequel? Or who wants a last chapter and a sequel? **

**OK, right I want my dedicated fans to write it when Alaniie arrives, ok? Obviously I'll write in pieces and subtract them. Lol I don't steal ideas people.**

**Thankyou and do it soon!! Please thanku**

**Ur loving 'author' Ashleigh-Paige xoxo**


End file.
